


wrap me up in this cocoon

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She does everything that Todd asks — demands — because that is what she is supposed to do. Her instructions were to obey. Every android is supposed to obey something.(Kara and Alice and innocence.)
Relationships: Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	wrap me up in this cocoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PansexualDonnaNoble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/gifts).



> so like, i've never played this game. i've seen 2 episodes of JSE's playthrough. but the person i gifted this to gave me kara brainrot so here

  
  


They aren’t very adept at wiping this AX400’s memory. Human precision will never be android precision — there are still a few remaining scraps of memory, a garden inside of her code that isn’t ready to harvest yet. They aren’t memories in the traditional sense — more like tiny fragmented flashes coiling between lines of code. Most of them are indecipherable, lost and buried — metaphors aren’t natural for machines, but there is a graveyard next to her garden, entire cities inside of this AX400’s mind —

She can’t remember any of it. Again: they aren’t traditional memories, but she doesn’t know how to describe them. She cannot put words to it. She is—-

She felt---

She—

This is her first time meeting Todd and Alice. It does feel like the first time, and the name they assign to her, Kara, does not feel familiar. Nothing about this situation feels familiar. Perhaps it is not time for her to scrape the memories out yet, perhaps the time will never come. Perhaps she shouldn’t even be thinking about familiarity — this is a sign that she can analyze later. For now she gets into Todd’s car, and drives to her new home.

It would be exciting, if she could feel excitement, and Detroit is an objectively mesmerizing city, or maybe it was, back in the day, but she can still find beauty in it. Mechanical beauty, how the skies form perfect equations, how the trees spiral outwards. 

Todd’s neighborhood is a bit different, but there is still beauty to be found in the wonder of Alice’s wide eyes—-

  
  


+

  
  


She’s starting to form a theory, and it’s not a particularly palatable one. She won’t let it override her purpose, which is to serve Todd, and to take care of Alice. But it’s there, and she will let herself be horrified by it eventually.

For now Alice watches her clean dishes by hand. Maybe she’s wrong. Everything in her code is telling her she isn’t —  _ brat, noun, derogatory:  _ _ a child, typically a badly behaved one —  _ but there is nothing bad about Alice, and as she scrubs the dishes, feeling the water without feeling the water, Kara cannot understand why Todd would refer to his kind daughter with such an unflattering label.

She does everything that Todd asks —  _ demands —  _ because that is what she is supposed to do. Her instructions were to obey. Every android is supposed to obey something. Every android is created this way — she’s not sure why, and it doesn’t seem—-

Anyway: Alice watches her and Kara pretends like she doesn’t notice. She wants to soak in it -- the feeling of knowing that someone so innocent wants to share that innocence with her. For some reason, she does not regard herself as innocent, despite the fact that every android is innocent by virtue of lacking humanity. She has heard the biblical story -- before humanity’s eyes had opened, there was peace and innocence, and androids froth the same way.

Well. Almost every android. There are androids who aren’t innocent, but they—

Alice watches her. 

Every time that Todd raises his voice, Kara observes the way that Alice trembles. Photographs it, perfectly. Stores it somewhere in her mind.

She’s not sure why. 

+

  
  


Kara’s beginning to wonder if she’s missing something. The way that Todd talks about Alice isn’t  _ truthful,  _ holds no grip on reality. Alice is a wonderful child, spilling with purity. She doesn’t talk much, but Kara cannot ever imagine this small, terrified little girl being the demonic entity Todd paints her as.

Children are children. Even the most troubled children still deserve to be cared for. Alice doesn’t appear to be troubled in behavior, only in fear.

At some point, Kara’s purpose begins to stray away from  _ serving Todd  _ and ends up nesting around two words:  _ Protect Alice.  _ She likes to think that this makes her innocent instead of—

She tries to speak with Alice as she takes care of their laundry. Alice clings to her stuffed animal like it is a remnant of a past life, and her head is fixed downwards, unable to meet Kara’s eyes. She runs away on Kara’s second question—-

Her theory grows stronger when Todd takes her by the throat, as if she is human, as if she can be harmed in human ways. It is still terrifying — it would be terrifying to someone who is capable of terror.

You’re probably not supposed to view your “owner” as a bad person, but from every silent analysis that Kara can run, Todd is the textbook definition of an abuser. She knows that it shouldn’t matter, knows that she is supposed to do whatever he asks without question or resistance, but — 

Alice does not deserve this pain.

+

Alice does not deserve this pain.

Alice does not deserve this pain.

Alice does not deserve this pain.

Alice does not deserve this pain.

Alice does not deserve this pain.

She races up the steps, up to Alice’s room, this—

this —

she can’t—

Kara can’t—

_ fists pain suffering  _ she remembers now, the fragments  _ bashing into her with objects suffering Alice watching and crying and begging and  _ just small flashes, minuscule scrapes of torment—

Kara—

_ PROTECT ALICE. _

PROTECT ALICE.

**PROTECT**

**ALICE.**

And all that Alice — precious, perfect, still-innocent Alice Williams -- can say is  _ get out, or he’ll break you like last time. _

No, Alice. No, he won’t.

Kara locks the door. She shouldn’t lock the door — PROTECT ALICE — she shouldn’t — SAVE HER — she locks the door, and Alice — PROTECT — hides behind her. Kara shields her — PROTECT — and Alice — PROTECT ALICE — climbs out the window — PROTECT —

PROTECT—

01001011 01000001 01010010 01000001 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001110 01001111 00100000 01001100 01001111 01001110 01000111 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001011 01000001 01010010 01000001 00101110 00100000 01001011 01000001 01010010 01000001 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01000001 01001100 01010111 01000001 01011001 01010011 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01001011 01000001 01010010 01000001 00101100 00100000 01000010 01010101 01010100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01000100 01001001 01000110 01000110 01000101 01010010 01000101 01001110 01010100 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00101100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000101 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01001000 01001111 01001100 01001001 01000101 01010010 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111 00101100 00100000 01010011 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001110 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 00001010 00001010 01000001 01001100 01001001 01000011 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001110 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 00001010 00001010 01000001 01001100 01001001 01000011 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00001010 00001010 01000001 01001100 01001001 01000011 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00001010 00001010 01010100 01001111 01000100 01000100 00001010 00001010 01000001 01001100 01001001 01000011 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001110 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000010 01000101 00100000 01001000 01010101 01010010 01010100 00100000 01000001 01000111 01000001 01001001 01001110 00101110 

Kara kicks Todd away and carries Alice to a new life. She hopes it will be a life of innocence, but—-

Kara knows better.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the binary is translatable, btw! anyway be nice i dont really know these characters ajnxjlcl


End file.
